


Little Red Riding Hyo

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf-seduction, you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hyo

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/126120109597/little-red-riding-hyo-minhyukjaehyo-800w-for)

He saw him climbing out of a taxi, laughing roughly at something his friend had said, and joining the queue together with two others. It was definitely just the red hair, Minhyuk thought while spinning a 180 on his heels and re-entering through the back door of the club, those haphazardly tied garnet locks on a ponytail, that designer leather jacket and the tall build and that jawline under the yellowish streetlights, and… Well, whatever it was, it had him go back after his shift, getting curious looks from his colleagues and a few “did you forget about your double shift again?”s and disregard those with a simple wave of his hand; “I’m off duty tonight.”

He got a tonic to give himself an excuse to just sit back at the end of the bar - only after a quick dash into the men’s room, having seen his weary eyes in the mirror and cursing in his mind for that forgotten comb he used to have in his pocket. And then, he waited.

At twelve past midnight he saw him again. The queue had moved faster than Minhyuk had expected, but it was a Thursday and he should have known. The crowd of three found a recently vacated table near the left wall so he couldn’t see them directly without shifting awkwardly on his seat, but he would know if any of them would leave. And immediately, the shortest one came to his view, heading towards the bar. Minhyuk had been keeping his fingers crossed for the big, bulky guy to go with him so he could have approached his target already, but there was still time. He ordered another as the music was slowly getting louder and the dancefloor started to fill up properly.

The next round of drinks had been ordered by the big guy and Minhyuk was getting jittery. The one in the leather jacket hadn’t been left alone for a second and he knew his courage would be flushed down to his knees, making them wobble, were there anyone listening to what he wanted to say to the other. His patience was rewarded, at last, when he saw him jump up to a new song, trying to drag his friends to the dancefloor and failing, but discarding his jacket and heading there anyway. Minhyuk slid a note to Taeil over the counter, receiving a quick pat on the shoulder and a wink for good luck.

The man was tall and his hair was extraordinary so he wasn’t hard to spot even in the throng of people moving around, and Minhyuk did his best to make a beeline to him before anyone else would. He was still dancing seemingly alone (as alone as one could be when the room was this full) when he reached him, having turned his back to Minhyuk so he went straight in, after admiring those now bare shoulders for a second.

“Hello cherry.”

The taller one froze for the blink of an eye for the words spoken right to his ear and glanced back surprised, but soon flashed a killer grin over his shoulder and settled back to the rhythm.

“Hello stranger.”

Minhyuk could hear the smirk in his voice and wondered how much of it had been caused by alcohol, and if the other would let him dance so close to him in other circumstances, but those thoughts were cut short when the man reached back taking Minhyuk’s hands and placing them on his hips, shaking it a bit while still holding them on place. This was going better than he had expected. That, or the other was a lightweight and already past drunk.

“ _Oh what nice hands you have_ ”, he half-turned to speak to Minhyuk when he let his hands slide a bit further to the front, the two of them already been pushed (or gravitated? Minhyuk wouldn’t know anymore) dangerously close one another, swaying in the same rhythm only they could hear; the music was soon forgotten.“Do you come here often?”

“Only every other day”, he laughed at the other’s corny one-liner.

“Fishing? Oh my, what have I gotten myself into…” the red-head spoke, challenging him and suddenly spinning around to face Minhyuk. Locking eyes with him, his hands found their way on Minhyuk’s shoulders and around his neck.

” _What big eyes you have…_ ” Shit. That hadn’t been supposed to come out loud; Minhyuk snapped out of it and hoped the other hadn’t noticed his quiet wonder, laughing it off.

“You wish, I work here.”

“So where’s your name tag?” the tall one leaned in to whisper, “and please, call me Jaehyo.”

 

\---------------------

 

Fastforward ten minutes and Jaehyo has his back against the cubicle wall, that scarlet fringe hiding his eyes when he breathes down to Minhyuk;

“ _…what a big mouth you have…_ ”


End file.
